Teach Yourself the Alphabet
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: 26 chapters...26 songs...From angst-y deaths, to fluffy romance fics, I hope you enjoy!
1. A

**Ok! I was bored...so I decided to do this! One little...story based off of a song for every letter of the alphabet!...So old, I know...but...Pokémon/Pokémon or Pokémon Gijinka/Pokémon Gijinka. Ranging from pairings to death-fics...stories not connected. **

**Disclaimer: I own no material in the story; neither do I own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.**

**Ok...First one...**

**(Imagine a line here...) **

'**A' is for Animal I have Become! Pokémon Gijinkas!**

The Pokémon let out a howl of complete fury.

How _dare _she? _How dare she! _The girl had gone off with him...and the result had left him with a grudge that made a Wailord seem as small as a Togepi. All those years dedicated to her...being there in hardship...sacrificing all for her...nearly dying for her sorry ass...

All for nothing! Except utter and complete betrayal.

With a snarl, the dark blue haired male destroyed another boulder, his red eyes like crimson fire. Shattered rock bits surrounded him, and all sensible Pokémon had fled the region, away from the raging Gijinka.

Her betrayal had cut him deeply, worse than any physical wound. All his effort had gone to waste, and _that _also made ignited his anger. It was like pouring hot coals onto a raging wildfire. He let out another roar, and this time, it sounded almost...metallic. Filled with unrelenting rage and malice.

This meant only one thing. It _could _only mean one thing...

He was going Primal. Rapidly.

It was a subtle change in his eyes that signalled it. Formerly a dark crimson, they were now almost maroon. But with more red. The 'lines' that glowed like lamp-lights over his body went an orangey-red, and the jewel that hung by a silver chain around his neck went cherry red. His fangs grew in length, and the once intelligent look in his eyes was replaced by blank hatred and absolute malice.

He howled with blank anger and glowed as he shifted into his Pokémon form.

Slamming a few fair-sized rocks with his powerful fore-paw, the crazed Temporal Pokémon roared again and launched a Roar of Time that totally eradicated everything in his path.

And, it was only at half power.

The blank eyes of the huge Pokémon glittered as he stared at the horizon, claws digging into the ground. With a snarl, he leapt into the air and glided south-westerly, a dark shadow against the midday sun. All Pokémon were either killed or seriously wounded as the migratory flocks soared across the sky, unwittingly heading in the direction of the homicidal creature, who was hell bent on revenge.

The logic behind the situation, in the Temporal Pokémon's diseased mind, she had hurt him beyond repair.

And, now it was time to repay the favour.

**(Imagine a line here)**

**Well...first chapter. Guess the Pokémon?**

**Barda'sFailings **


	2. B

**Chapter Two! The disclaimer is in chapter 1.**

'**B' is for...Beautiful Liar (Beyonce [ft. Shakira]). Pokémon!**

**(Imagine a line here)**

The Pokémon Celebi sat there, her deep violet eyes emotionless. Alongside her, Shaymin watched the grass being tousled by the soft breeze.

He'd cheated on them both. At the same time. Claiming that they'd been 'the one'. And, he'd almost convinced them into doing the unthinkable. The once happy-go-lucky Celebi was now more withdrawn, and Shaymin had an almost submissive air around her. The other Legendaries had noticed this, but had wisely made no comment.

But, after a few days, the two Pokémon had talked about it, and decided not to let it bother them. It was his loss anyway; Celebi had that little spark of innocence about her that most male Pokémon found attractive, and Shaymin, despite her arrogance and hot-tempered-ness, was good company and was surprisingly intelligent. So, if you looked at it from their perspective, he'd lost someone who could make his life just _heaven_.

But, no! He'd decided to be a little bitch and dropped them both when they'd firmly stated that they would _not _screw with him...in the same day, Celebi half an hour before Shaymin. He had a reputation for being a player, but Celebi didn't believe the rumours, and Shaymin had been desperate to get a certain Ghost/Dragon type's attention...

It had all ended in dust and ashes.

But, Shaymin and Celebi gave no shit at all anymore. He'd screwed up one time to many, and he would pay the ultimate price.

The little Grass type Pokémon looked up at the Time Travelling Pokémon next to her, a bitter twist to her lips.

"Shall we?" Shaymin's voice was cold, yet cheeky at the same time; hazel eyes flashing with mischief. Celebi smiled slightly and nodded slightly, flapping her little wings to rise from the ground. They'd been planning this for ages...they were going to prove to the little screwed up bitch that, above all else,

Karma's a bitch.

**(Imagine a line here -_-)**

**Barda'sFailings**


	3. C

'**C' is for The Call (Regina Spektor) POKEMON GIJINKAS!**

* * *

The sun rose on a sad day.

The reason for this was that at least fully half of the male Legendaries and a few of the females were off to fight in what would end up being called the "Poke-Wars": A war against Arceus, who had enslaved most of the Dark Type population.

Today. Today was the day that decided the Fate of the World.

Cresselia stood on the edge of the cliff with Darkrai at her side; he was seated upon the last free Honchkrow, prepared to take flight into the distance. He turned and fixed his one visible eye upon her, before muttering,

"So...this is it?"

He sounded so discouraged, so defeated. Cresselia shook her head stubbornly, replying with uncharacteristic heat,

"No! It is not!"

She grabbed his partially gloved hand and added with determination,

"You _have _to believe that!"

He held her stern pinkish gaze for a few moments, then pulled his hand free and, muttering to the Dark/Flying Type he sat upon, flew into the distance, his cloak billowing behind him like a cloud.

_It is strange_, the blonde Gijinka mussed, her gaze focused on the dark spec that was fading into the horizon.

_Why do I have this hesitance about him leaving me? After all, we dislike each other, and I would usually be ecstatic for the opportunity to be away from him..._

Hugging herself, Cresselia shivered as a gust of wind blew fiercely; only her Psychic powers helped her stay on her feet.

_Yet...it's almost painful as I watch him leave..._

_..._

_Maybe never coming back..._

After being forced into marriage with her Dark opposite, she'd always been grateful for his nocturnal urgings; it meant that he'd be asleep when she was awake, and vice versa. After a century or so of constant arguing, though, Darkrai proposed that they should stop arguing and actually get to know each other a bit, because, according to him, _'We're going to be stuck together for the rest of our friggn' lives, so we may as well get along, I guess...'_. To her surprise, his seemingly ludicrous idea actually worked, and she learnt things about him that she would've never guessed. Like, the fact that his favourite colour is a deep imperial purple, or that his dream (well...nightmare?) was to save his younger sister, Drytha, from the Pits of Vigro, or that he didn't really meant to hurt anyone...

It was just his nature.

Another few years passed, and she'd grown more and more fond of Darkrai, and Darkrai himself had admitted to her that she'd become far more bearable in the passing years. And, they had just stayed there. Friendship.

_Or more?_

Maybe she loved him. Maybe he loved her back. Maybe this could work out after all.

_Yes..._Cresselia thought quietly, smiling softly.

_Just maybe...this will all work out._

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Barda'sFailings**


	4. D

**D is for...erm...Dj Got Us Falling in Love Again! (For ****slytherinprincess921****) Umm...Gijinkas, I guess..**

* * *

The lights flickered in a surreal way, switching from blue to red to green to yellow, repeating the cycle with many other colours. The dance floor was empty, everyone either having gone back home, or too drunk to move from the outside back of the club.

Mawile sighed and sipped at her Tequila, annoyed that her boyfriend was late. _Again_. He'd _promised _that he'd be here by 9:00. It was now 11:46.

_Mew!_

A shadow flickered in the corner of her eye, and she sighed. _Not another one..._

The shadow approached, and, unlike the other advances she'd had, this guy actually looked sober and didn't act like he was stoned or something. His long, seemingly purple hair hung over his diamond grey eyes, and the way he slinked onto the barstool next to her was queer, yet strangely comforting, seeing as he was the only sober one here, apart from herself, it seemed. He introduced himself quite easily, as if he had been waiting for this moment to come-

"Evenin'. The name's Sableye."

He had a slight accent, and it was almost hypnotic. Mawile shook her head, and replied clearly,

"Mawile."

Sableye raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You're _not _seduced already?" He smirked. "Finally!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, only that every female had tried to convince me to screw them." He shrugged, then peered at her closely. "Have we met before? You look familiar..."

"What?" Mawile responded tartly. "Like, one of your many little women?"

Sableye grinned. Mawile blinked as she saw how unusually _pointed _some of his teeth were.

"Spirit...a good attribute." He leant closer to her; she swore a dark shimmer entered his already shiny eyes. He leant closer and hissed in her ear,

"Dance with me."

Mawile's eyes widened, but she let herself be lead onto the dance floor, before she finally responded,

"Only if you lead."

Sableye looked momentarily surprised, but recovered quickly and lead her into one of the most complex dances that the Deceiver Pokémon Gijinka had ever been involved in. And, that was saying something.

**(I feel real lazy tonight, so come up with some complex dance by yourself :P)**

**(Later)**

Mawile sighed in irritation as her phone went off, declaring loudly that she'd just received a message; from the annoying duck sound coming from it, it was from her boyfriend.

_To: Mawile  
From: Linoone_

_hey babe. gonna pick u up now. love ya, c ya soon xoxox._

Sighing, she texted back a scalding reply, before curling back next to Sableye, who was trying not to laugh. With a glare at him, Mawile huffed and hugged his pale form, knowing that the Ghost/Dark Type would want to try and outdo her.

And, she was right. Like usual.

_To: Linoone  
From: Mawile._

_Don't bother. Already home. We're through. Don't ever talk to me again, son of a bitch!  
~Mawile_

* * *

**I got a **_**teensy **_**bit lazy...:D The song doesn't really fit, but this song was a MUST to do :D**

**Barda'sFailings**


	5. E

**Hehe! E is for EVERYTIME WE TOUCH! (CASCADA)! Gijinkas! Giratina and Shaymin! I LOVE CAPS LOCK :D !**

**Moving on...**

* * *

"Father?"

"**Yes, child?**"

"What are you gonna do for Mother's birthday?"

"**...**"

The Renegade paused, a faint expression of panic crossing his face as his son, Thunder, sat in front of him, a curious expression on his face. He pried deeper into the topic, innocently agitating the Renegade further.

"Well, Father? Anything?"

"**...I do not know as of yet, Thunder. I must do something, although. Otherwise...**" he trailed off and shuddered; he feared the wrath of the Gratitude like nothing else, and forgetting her birthday...

It would be a horrible sight.

"Well, maybe you should just, y'know, spend time with her?" Thunder suggested, to which his Father looked back towards him, questioningly.

"**Elaborate.**"

"Um, Mother has been no-so-subtly hinting toward me and my sisters that what she'd _really _want for tomorrow was to feel...you know...like she ment something to you, Father."

Giratina looked somewhat guilty, but replied,

"**She does. **_**No **_**mortal hath doth made it to where **_**she **_**hath, thou shouldst know.**"

"I realize that, but, I guess she wants to feel...like you really do love her..."

Giratina mussed about this for a moment, and then said, quite softly and...something else that the younger child had only ever heard in his voice when he was directly talking (or, in some cases, arguing) with his wily, if somewhat flighty, wife.

"**Ah, she doth feel that I do not care anymore? Well, I shalt change that, shalt I? After all, art I supposed to bring...peace?**" With a soft word, the Renegade disappeared, leaving Thunder alone to ponder the underlying tone in his Father's voice.

It took him a while, but he finally figured it out. And, when he did, a soft blush crept up his face. Giratina may protest if he told him, but without a doubt, it was Love.

**(Later)**

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

Shaymin and Rose, the eldest out of the triplets, were sitting in front of the fireplace. Well, Rose was, but Shaymin was on the recliner, as far away from said fire as possible. The Grass Type Gijinka was reading a short book, but looked at her daughter with almost relief.

"Where's Father?"

"...I don't know."

Rose knew that tone of voice; it meant that she was annoyed with _him_, and that any further question would be stepping onto treacherous ground. An awkward silence followed, until Shaymin snapped her book shut and began to rant,

"He _never _understands! So many Mew-damned hints...and he _still _hasn't gotten a clue! I _know _he lacks some intelligence is some of the more...at-home feelings, but come _on_! It's getting ridiculous now! Look, I don't know why I haven't left him...OK, I _do _know why, but that's beside the motherfu-!" She paused and looked at her daughter, who was observing with a somewhat sympathetic gaze.

"What do you want done about it?" Rose asked, watching still as her Mother slumped back onto the recliner. Her voice was tiny and pitiful as she replied,

"I just want to feel that I mean something to hi-i-im-m-m..."

**(The next day)**

The day was well into its afternoon when Shaymin, pleading a headache, had escaped and locked herself in _his _and her room.

_He's such a bastard! I would think he would show up, but no! Because, apparently, his motherfrickn' prophecies are more damn important!_

A cool sensation filled the almost pitch-black room, but she ignored it and moved to sit on the bed, still mentally cursing the Renegade. She hugged herself, and jumped as a match was lit and set alight the candle on Shaymin's side of the bed that Giratina had _insisted _on them having (_**Ghost-Types need candles. It's our thing**_ had been his calm explanation).

A shadow flickered in the corner, and Shaymin glared at it until it slunk guiltily into the candle-light.

Giratina.

"**Gratitude.**" He sounded so casual, as if he'd only just seen her a few minutes ago. Shaymin swore at him and looked away, snapping,

"Where the _hell _were you!"

Seemingly unaffected by the harsh tone in his wife's voice, the Renegade replied coolly,

"**Here, Gratitude.**"

"_Here? _All _day_!"

"**Thou art correct, Gratitude.**"

Shaymin groaned in irritation, while Giratina smirked.

"Will you _stop _calling me that! And, what's with the old language, anyway?"

"**Ah, no, actually, Gratitude. And, doth it irritate you when I talkth like this?**"

"_Yes!_"

"**Very well then. That hath doth been sorted out then.**"

"_Mew!_"

This argument continued until Shaymin finally got to the point:

"Why _were _you here?"

"**Waiting.**"

"...That's kinda creepy, Renegade." Shaymin grinned as he noticeably flinched back at that name. She noticed how Ghost-Type he looked at the moment...scratch the Dragon Type, he took after a Ghost in most ways, from the pale skin to the somewhat screwed-up sense of humour. Although, he was exempt from the whole 'eager to kill mortals' thing...mostly.

"**It is what my species do. Wait. Our lives are made up of waiting, Gratitude.**"

Now, he was closer to her, and the smaller Gijinka felt her anger drain away...

Her husband had that kind of effect.

"No! It's not supposed to end like this...you winning..." she ended up murmuring, much to her chagrin. Giratina locked gazes with her, and ended up looming over her; the Gijinka under him still looked pissed, but it was slowly fading away.

"**Is it not?**"

"No..."

"**Now, we canst not be correct all the time, canst we?**"

It was the teasing, almost daring tone in his dark voice that, Shaymin would claim afterwards, that provoked her into pulling the Renegade in for a kiss.

Just to prove him wrong, which unsurprisingly never happened.

* * *

**The end! **

**Barda'sFailings**


	6. F

**F- Falling Inside The Black (Skillet). Darkrai/Cresselia, with implied Cresselia/Mew-Two. I own nothing. It may not really fit with the song: is a suicide fic...Non-Gijinka.**

**(Darkrai's POV)**

* * *

_I...can't go on..._

_I waited for so long to make her mine...and then she decided to leave me for...that clone..._

I stood in the moon-light, gripping the blade of the silver knife. I ignored the stab of pain that ran through my 'hands' and glanced down at the roaring river that was so far down...so far down.

I missed her with an ache so powerful that it took all my will-power to refuse to vent out all the misery, all the hate, all the abused love I'd given her...

I was, according to that bitch, _too overbearing _and _unchangeable_. I had explained to her that it was not my fault; growing up like I had had given me a cold, hate-filled personality, and the only one I'd ever let pass my ice-cold defences had turned around and sworn herself to that purple-haired freak. That was a wound that cut deeply, and, even though it had happened over 50 years ago, but I was reminded about how I had failed daily, reminded about how hated I was, how _dead _I was to everyone.

Cresselia had tried to stay friends, but I just ignored her, and once, I was so close to wringing her neck...

_Useless..._

Holding the knife up to the wan-seeming Full-Moon, I admired its sparkle.

_Dead to those who you see everyday..._

Maybe I should...

It's not as if anyone cares anyway...I just bring bad luck...my whole sad existence is an example of this. I cannot be missed. It's a physical impossibility..

_Hated...useless...walking dead...better of gone..._

With a sigh of regret, I moved the glinting blade to my 'wrist', I sent out one last thought to the world...wondering if someone, somewhere, heard my final plea... and cared...

_I am sorry..._

And, then I ended it...

* * *

**Short, I know, but meh. Yay! 'G' next! **

**Barda'sFailings!**


	7. G

**G...Going Under! (Evanescence). Umm...is a Gijinka fic...Altered Giratina and Origin Giratina...Basically, (Altered) Giratina just wants to be out of the influence of his other side, (Origin) Giratina. Enjoy! (Obviously not a slash Fic). Giratina/Shaymin mentioned.**

* * *

"_**Leave me alone!**__" The Gijinka cried. He snarled at the mirror, which contained the Origin side of him, evil glare and everything. _

"**You're telling yourself to leave yourself alone?**_" The Gijinka in the mirror smirked and snapped an arm out, intending to drag the un-mirrored Gijinka into the mirror. But, his arm stopped as it crashed into the mirror surface. Origin Giratina let out a howl of rage and spat venomously,_

"**I **_**will **_**be free, accursed one! I **_**will**_**!**_"_

"_**No, you won't be. I have seen to that.**__"_

_A sly smirk crossed the mirrored Gijinka, and he spoke in a deceptively soft voice that sent the other Giratina into a fearful state,_

"**Maybe I won't be. But, **_**you **_**can be forced **_**here.**_**By **_**her.**__" _

"_**...You wouldn't...**__"_

"**Try me, Opposite!**_"_

_Altered Giratina paled and tears almost seemed to spring to his eyes. He seemed to waver, and he fell to the ground, pleading uncharacteristically,_

"_**Please! Do not harm her! Anything else but that!**__"_

_Origin Giratina smiled like a Meowth with a mouse in its paws. His voice was almost a purr,_

"**I want...dominion of our other World, Opposite dearest. All of it.**_"_

_Giratina glared at him with teary blood red eyes, hatred basically oozing from him._

"_**Swear that you will leave me alone, Accursed!**__"_

"**Maybe...**_"_

"_**Swear it!**__"_

"**Very well! I swear not to harm you!**_"_

"_**Or Shaymin!**__"_

"**Or Shaymin...**_"_

"_**Take the other world then...**__"_

_Agonizing pain filled Altered Giratina's world; it felt like every part of his being was being crushed and destroyed and then torn to atom-sized pieces..._

_He screamed, a sound that sounded like fingernails being dragged down a chalkboard, but more animal-like, and at least 10 times louder and more painful._

_He had a feeling of falling, and then, blackness..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Gone..._

_**(End Dream)**_

(Altered) Giratina woke up with a jolt, sitting up straight and tense, sweat rolling down his face. Glancing out of the window, he murmured in a croaky voice,

"**It is dawn.**"

He caught the sharp scent of salt and was surprise to find tears rolling down his face; he was still distraught about his dream...

...Or was it just a dream? In most probability, it had been real, and that this moment, his Origin side was probably causing havoc in his Other World.

"**What have I done?**" he whispered, wiping at one of his misty red eyes.

A stirring at his side made him start violently, and he turned to look into the half-open eyes of his wife, who suddenly looked sleepily confused.

"Giratina?" Her voice was so...sleepy that the Renegade bit his lip to stop from crying. He managed to get out a choked,

"**Yes?**"

"...Are you crying?"

He paused, then murmured,

"**It doth not concern thee, Shaymin...go back to sleep.**" The last bit was whispered, almost tenderly. Shrugging, the female rolled over and grasped his cold hand, drifting into an easy slumber. One that Giratina envied.

With a shuddering sigh, he stared out of the window again, and wept silently, knowing deep down that he would never be free from the curse of the Origin Form...

* * *

**So...here ya go!**

**Barda'sFailings**


	8. H

**H...Haunted (Taylor Swift). Gijinkas. Shaymin wonders why Giratina's become so distant lately. And, the answer she gets was something that she didn't expect...**

* * *

**(Shaymin's POV)**

He's been gone for five weeks now.

I sat down on the chair, holding my head in my hands and wondered about what had happened.

_Flashback..._

"_Giratina!" _

"_**...**__"_

"_Renegade, answer me!"_

"_**...**__"_

"_...For the love of Mew... answer m-!"_

"_**I...I canst not, Gratitude!**__" And, with a twirl of his cloak, he was gone._

_Flashback end..._

Why? He usually came back after a week or so...but...

Oh, Mew...is it possible that he's cheating on me? I mean, I know that I'm not one of the hottest females around, but...still...

With a groan, I heaved myself to my feet and walked out the front door, staring out at the setting sun. Such a pretty sight, the sun disappearing over the horizon, to make way for the moon...so perfect...I was always amazed whenever I watched this natural phenomenon.

"Treecko-Tree!"

Looking down, I saw that my Treecko had come out of its Pokéball and was exclaiming harshly, pointing in a north-westerly direction.

"Treecko-Tree! Treecko-Tree!" it called, still pointing and crying out in...horror? Its yellow eyes were troubled, and it was almost trembling in anxiety. "Treecko-Tree! Treecko-Tree! Treecko-_Tree_!"

I gazed in the direction of which it was pointing, and immediately cursed myself on not having seen it earlier:

A large shape lying in the nearby forest. Larger that the tallest trees, it looked suspiciously grey, and it shifted, as if it could feel my gaze upon its limp form. A soft voice carried across, and I swore that I paled, as shock and horror overwhelmed me.

_**Gratitude...help...**_

The voice sounded as weak as a newborn Skitty's mewl, and I noticed shadowed things flying away from the inert shape, and I faintly heard cawing laughter, which dripped with venom and wicked humour.

Without hesitation, I ran over to the creature, but by now I had deduced its species.

I had also now figured out the mystery behind my husband's mysterious words today, five weeks ago...

Without doubt, the creature was the last one that I would've suspected.

It was Giratina.

* * *

**Meh, it's not as good, but it's about as I can get it at about 9:30 at night...**

**Barda'sFailings.**


	9. I

**I...Innocence (Avril Lavigne). Little PMD story with Gijinka Wigglytuff and Chimecho. So CUTE! *squee***

* * *

His happiness was...unexplainable.

His parents? Dead in the fire from a month ago. His 'master', Armaldo? In prison, for Mew knows how long. Yet, he was still his naive, absent self, secretly pushing people away with his...unique attitude towards life: happy and excited about whatever was ahead.

But, a particular Gijinka saw past this facade. Saw that he was pushing away depression, shoving it into a small corner in his mind...

And, her suspicions were confirmed one blustery evening.

_(Flashback)_

_The Guild was already asleep, but Chimecho wasn't tired. It must've been the fact that it was such a beautiful night. That, and Sunflora was busy worrying about the lateness of her recent crush. With a muttered 'going out for a while', the Wind-Chime Gijinka grabbed her pale blue cloak and exited the room, hurriedly using a Psychic attack on the closed Gate, and stepping outside ,taking in a deep breath of crisp, fresh evening air. _

_Walking past the various shops, closed for the night, she sighed as the sharp scent of sea water surrounded her; she had arrived at Sharpedo Bluff._

_Another form was sitting on the tip of the cliff, apparently holding its chin in its hands, from the way it was sitting. A smooth breeze ruffled its already messy hair, and it straightened, stretching._

_It was as Chimecho walked up that she realized that the figure was the Guildmaster himself._

_(Flashback end)_

"Guildmaster?" Chimecho glided over and sat next to the Gijinka, who merely sighed rather sadly.

"Wigglytuff." At this, the Guildmaster looked at her, and smiled wanly.

"Chimecho. What are you doing out here?" he sounded as if it hurt too much to be his usually cheery self. The usual light seemed to have been sapped out on his now pale, stone-dull green eyes that mirrored sorrow.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Chimecho knew that she shouldn't just casually ask him a question like that, if only for the fact that the one other time she _had_, Chatot had literally screeched at her, giving her a full-blown lecture on respect and common courtesy to one's superiors. Wigglytuff, though, shrugged in a detached way and murmured a vapid "Thinking, Chimecho. Just thinking."

This? Coming from the Guildmaster? Chimecho grew suspicious.

"About what?" she asked cautiously, eyes narrowed.

"Why does bad stuff happen? I mean, the world's been saved twice...and I just thought that...that..." here, he paused, then continued is a slightly embarrassed tone,

"...I thought that, just maybe, nothing bad would ever happen again."

Chimecho blinked; this was deep talk coming from _him_, and, strangely enough, he made sense. Carefully, she phrased her reply,

"Well...I guess that bad stuff happens...to balance things out. If too many good things happened, we wouldn't be prepared if something really horrible happened."

"...why did that Charmeleon light the fire...?"

It was a question that he'd obviously been dying to let out, because he took in a shuddering breath and began to cry, hiding his face in his hands.

Chimecho had no response for that; having been orphaned at a young age, she'd never really cared about the bond between parents and children. Regretfully, the Wind-Chime Gijinka concluded that that had been a short-sighted idea, as information like that would've helped right now. Instead, he murmured, loud enough for the distraught Gijinka to hear,

"Maybe something good can come out of that..."

"Like what?" Wigglytuff's voice was uncharacteristically bitter. As he looked to her with a tear-streaked face, a small idea began to form in Chimecho's mind

_Well...he did ask...and I've wanted to tell him for a while now..._she reasoned with herself.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Chimecho moved closer so that her lips were millimetres away from his damp cheek; Wigglytuff suppressed a shudder at this, but, to the Wind-Chime Gijinka's eternal surprise, he didn't flinch away. She whispered one word,

"...this."

...And then she turned his face to her own and kissed him, surprising herself with her courage. She was even more surprised when he kissed her back, almost eagerly. It was...amazing, and one thought kept running through the female Gijinka's now-foggy mind:

_Guildmaster is kissing me! _

But, it had to end eventually, and when it did, Wigglytuff looked happier that he'd ever been. And, that was an achievement. He looked as if he'd just found a whole orchard dedicated to Perfect Apples.

"Well..."

They both looked with great interest at the crashing ocean, before Chimecho muttered,

"I really should be heading back...it's quite late..."

As she began to get up, Wigglytuff grasped her arm and looked imploringly at her, eye now shining like emeralds.

"Stay...please?"

* * *

**Barda'sFailings**


	10. J

**J- Just Lose It (Eminem). This story is a bit different, because the actual story is based on the **_**title **_**of the song, not the actual lyrics...Gijinka Giratina/Shaymin. Inspired by a conversation I had with ****slytherinprincess921****...this is for her, I guess. In fact, it doesn't really fit for most of the story, really. Just the first bit. But, I couldn't think of any other songs starting with J except for 'Jessie's Girl', and I was like "NO! That's a last-resort song!" So, here ya go!**

* * *

"Giratina?"

The Renegade looked at her sharply; Shaymin sounded...slightly annoyed, and seeing that no-one else was around for her to release her anger on...

"**Yes, Gratitude?**" he replied cautiously, watching her with suspicious eyes. She was glaring at him, and that glare was filled with irritation.

"Do you have to talk like that all the time?"

"**Like...what?**"

"With all the 'thee's and 'thou's! It's really annoying!"

Giratina just looked at her, a blank expression on his face. Shaymin sighed in aggravation, and then the Renegade's expression cleared and became faintly mischievous.

"**Doth thou meanest like...this?**" he asked innocently, eyes sparkling like rubies with suppressed mirth. His wife, however, was infuriated, and obviously trying not to go all rage on him.

"Yes," she grated, eyes flashing dangerously.

"**But, I doth not understand what thine trouble is, Gratitude.**" It was a perfectly innocuous question, but Shaymin knew him better that that.

"Maybe it's because I've had enough of that archaic language! Even Thunder is starting to use it!"

"**Doth it really annoy thee that much, Gratitude?**" He asked in mild surprise, eyes widening in feigned astonishment. He stood up and was over by her side within two seconds, much to his wife's annoyed shock. _Giratina and his screwy quirks..._

"_Yes!_" she hissed, while Giratina merely shrugged and said in quite a normal voice (apart from the death-like tone, but some things we can't change),

"**All you had to do ask, Shaymin...**"

The Gratitude Gijinka blinked in shock, then strangled out,

"...you can talk like a normal person?

"**Yep.**"

"And you've been hiding that for all these years...?"

"**Yes, Gratitude.**" He sounded rather smug. But, that feeling was soon gone, as he found himself looking into the enraged Gijinka's tawny eyes. He was pinned underneath her, and was surprised that he actually couldn't move at all. _**Impressive...**_

"All these years...you could've said something...spoke differently..." She was having trouble putting together a coherent sentence, it seemed, but one word made sense,

"Why?"

With a cocky, rather uncharacteristic smirk, he replied flippantly, mixed with a patronizing undertone,

"**Because, my dear Gratitude, it annoyed you to no end.**"

"What!"

"**Dear me...is your hearing bad? I said that I find that when you're pissed off you're...**" here, he stopped, and seemed to look for a suitable word. After a minute or so, he finally decided on,

"**...sensuous.**"

"...So, you deliberately piss me off? The hell, Renegade?"

"**Yes, I do. Not all the time, just...at certain times. Like the whole Charmeleon Incident.**"

"That was planned!" she sounded incredulous, and Giratina nodded.

Giratina, it seemed, had a hidden mischievous streak in him, a real big one, but he only ever gave into it occasionally. Shaymin guessed this was because his Origin Side had a wicked sense of humour, and Altered Giratina's cold personality cut its power by at least half.

But, it still didn't mean that the Renegade underneath her was...emotionless.

"Mew..." she glared at the male underneath her, who had on a pretty good poker face, and cautiously crawled off of him, only to be pounced upon and pinned to the ground, much like she had done to him.

"**Only fair, Gratitude...**"

"Ugh! When will you stop calling me that!"

"**...Never, really. It's a suitable name...and I like it.**" He sounded diffident, but a hidden meaning was concealed beneath his casual words. A soft growl came from the Gratitude Gijinka as she tried to break free from his grasp, but he refused to move, much to her aggravation.

"Get...off...me!" she snarled, but he didn't move, just stayed there like a humane rock. He suppressed a wicked smile and muttered lowly,

"**Why should I?**"

"Because I'll kill you if you don't get the hell off..." it was a rather empty threat, she had to admit, but she felt more embarrassed as he laughed softly, tauntingly.

"**You?**" amusement was dripping from his dark, rich voice. "**You? Kill **_**me**_**? Hah! ** **I'd like to see you try, Gratitude!**" She flushed at this, and tried to look away, but he'd captured her in his piercing, I-can-see-through-you red eyes.

"Really? I probably could, if I applied myself to it!"

"**I doubt that highly.**"

"Really?"

"**Yes. I really do.**"

"Well, then," Shaymin's voice was now a low purr, and she looked at him archly, "maybe I could, ah, _apply _myself to something else...?" It was an obvious invitation, and the question lay heavily in the air, like some thick substance. Giratina narrowed his eyes in speculation, then murmured, deceptively quiet,

"**Maybe you could.**"

* * *

**Ok, from now, Giratina will actually speak like a sane Gijinka! *Except in the Renegade's Gratitude thing...***

**Barda'sFailings**


	11. K

**Keep Holding On By Avril Lavigne...A brother/sister fic between Aurora and Thunder (see A Renegade's Gratitude)...**

* * *

"But...he's gone. You just can_not _expect me to ignore that!"

The argument had started when Thunder had made an obscure comment on the Renegade, and his sister, being a true daughter of Giratina, took offense and took what her brother had said, and made a whole issue out of nothing.

Just exactly what her father had had a habit of doing.

"I never said that," Thunder replied calmly, trying to calm down his white-haired sister, "I just said that-."

"I know _exactly _what you said, Thunder!" she snapped back, "and there is no _way _that I am ready to move on! Just because you've got no sensitivity, doesn't mean that _some _peo-!"

"Look, I just don't want you to keep on moping around everywhere!" Thunder broke Aurora off, talking loudly, and then continued in a softer voice,

"Just like mother."

This silenced Aurora. She opened her mouth, and then closed it after a moment's hesitation. A long pause followed Thunder's statement, but was finally broken by Thunder.

"Aurora...stay strong," he said in a kind voice, looking at her warmly, "you have to...if only because Mother's absolutely incapacitated at the moment..."

"...Really? Why should I?"

"Because you're the only one of us that has inherited Father's intelligence! You've got a level head...just keep holding on, Aurora! Keep holding on!"

Aurora smiled slightly and stared out into the distance, her pale red eyes filling with tears. When she next spoke, her voice cracked a bit,

"I will, brother, I swear I'll protect you all..."

* * *

**That didn't go as well as I'd hoped, but I hated this letter, so I got it out of the way! **

**~Padfoot**


End file.
